1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip input apparatus for inputting slip data to be processed by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional slip input apparatus for inputting slip data to be processed by a computer, the following two methods have been used in order to enter data for respective input items on a slip. In one method, data entered by an operator are directly used as input data for the input items. In the other method, input item data entered by an operator are used as key data for retrieving an index file, and data retrieved from the index file are used as input data for the input items.
In case of the former, the data entered by the operator is directly displayed on the slip format on a display. Also, the entered data is directly stored in a slip record corresponding to the slip. In case of the latter, on the other hand, the data entered by the operator is utilized to retrieve an index file so that data in a predetermined field within a record retrieved is displayed and code data corresponding to the field data is stored in a slip record corresponding to the slip.
In case of the latter, in each index record of the index file, it is programmed in advance which field is to be used as a data field for retrieval and which field is to be used as a data field for display. The types of data which can be entered as a candidate for retrieval and the types of data for display cannot be changed unless the program is changed. It is almost impossible for operators or users to change the program.